


Blushing & Cupcakes(FemClark/Bruce)

by MorganSunflowers



Series: DC Rule 63 [31]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Bruce Wayne loves Claire, Claire loves Bruce, Clark babysitting Dick, Cute Kids, Diana ships Bruce/Claire, Dick Grayson is Robin, F/M, Female Clark Kent, Fluff, Kid Dick Grayson, POV Clark Kent, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Wayne Gala (DCU), so does Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Claire, in love with a man whom she once thought she hated. They respected each other, then they began a friendship and now she's beginning to fall for him.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Clark Kent
Series: DC Rule 63 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461739
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Blushing & Cupcakes(FemClark/Bruce)

Claire's P. O. V

At the team meeting I walked in and saw a little boy in a uniform, with a mask. He saw me and gasped holding Bruce's leg

"it's alright Robin I thought you wanted to meet Superwoman" he said

I halfway smiled and knelt down

"hi I'm Superwoman" I said

I held my hand out he shook it 

"I'm D-Robin" he said

He let go of my hand and Bruce. He gently smiled as did I 

"hi, Robin I'm Superwoman" 

He smiled confidently "I have so many questions like, can you see my bones right now? Can you fly? Well I already know that, can you read minds? Or hear my hear my heart beat? Oh, can you tell the difference between mine and Batman's heart beat?" 

"Robin" Bruce says stern 

"sorry" he says uncomfortable 

I wink at him "it's OK, Robin and yes to all your questions" 

"cool!" 

I chuckled and stood. A year later at my parent's house sitting on the chair by the table eating the fresh baked cookies Ma made

"so how's work been going, Claire" Ma asked

"really.. good Ma" I said chewing on a cookie

"your Pa told me that you started liking someone"

I'm going to heat blast him!

"oh, please Pa is just trying to stir the pot" I said

"will don't fight it love is not something to take for granted" 

"yes, Ma'am" I said

She sat down with me Pa walked in and grabbed a glass of ice tea 

"so tell your Ma about this man" she asked smiling 

I smiled and sighed "thanks, Pa" 

"oh, Sweetie you know I don't keep secrets from your, Ma" 

I sigh deeply Ma raised her eyebrows "well" 

"it's kinda complicated he.. He's.. Were both different and I don't mean I have power's and he doesn't. We don't really get along he's stubborn, reckless he's brooding, dark" I started thinking about him "he has a sweet son Dick he adopted him, even though he come off has those things I see a good man deep inside" 

Ma smiled I huffed 

"I can't believe I just said that" I said embarrassed 

They laughed. Later that evening a fundraiser for Wayne enterprise that Diana made me go to. I made it standing outside wearing a blue dress. People standing outside it made me feel uncomfortable, I just want to see Bruce and Dick

"hey, Claire!" I hear Dick say 

I look seeing him he made a funny face I chuckled sticking my tongue out to the side of my mouth. I saw Bruce! I instantly stopped putting my tongue back in my mouth. I brushed my hair back looking like a fool. Dick started laughing. I'm going to wash his mouth out with soap 

"H-hi Bruce I uh it's good to see you" I feel my cheeks redding, dammit 

"hello, Claire" he says bluntly as always 

"Mr Wayne!" I hear

Can I please die right now? That was so humiliating. Bruce, walked off to the sound of a man calling him. Dick walked to me and laughed. I touch his chin 

"you had to go and make me embarrass myself in front of Bruce" 

"you know he really loves you" he says smiling 

"would you like to spend the evening talking about something enjoyable and not my affection for Bruce" 

"so you do love him!" 

"alright moving on let's go find something to eat" 

Dick held my hand and drug me inside. I saw the decorations and food on table's. Dick, drug me to the tower of cupcakes. We ate the cupcakes 

"Claire, do you have any kid's?" Dick asked 

I ignored the question and saw he had icing on his lips. I smiled and used a napkin to wipe his face 

"well?" he asked 

"well what?" I asked

I whipped all the icing off his face he laughed. I threw the napkin in the trash bin 

"do you have any kid's?" 

"no I don't have any kid's what makes you think I have kids" I asked laughing 

"nothing you're just very motherly" 

"well thank you for the compliment, Dick I do love kid's" I said

"and Bruce" he said 

I sighed "I'm going to have to wash your mouth out with soap you little squirt!" I say 

He laughed as it started getting late Dick and I sat at the chairs by the table playing I spy. Bruce discussing God knows what with other people that were interested 

"I spy something" Dick yawned "blue" he said tired 

"my dress and you already picked that... I spy someone tired" I said 

I looked at my clock and huffed this thing won't be done for a while. Bruce would probably not like Dick sleeping in here 

"hey Dick you want to go for a walk" I asked 

His half-open blue eye's look at me. He gently nodded he got up and rubbed his eye's. We went outside I carried him on my back he fell asleep. I waited for Bruce wall I stood outside. Finally it was over people started leaving

"Dick!" Bruce yelled

I walked up to him, Bruce saw him he sighed

"thank you for watching him"

"you're welcome I'll help you put him in the car" I said

Bruce didn't respond, I followed him to the car. I laid Dick inside and shut the car door

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow" I say softly 

He touched my chin and kissed my cheek as I instantly blush bright red. He got in his car and left. I flew high into the sky screaming in joy


End file.
